mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png Swarm of the Century Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png Mrs. Cake surprised by Twilight Sparkle S1E10.png Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png|The cakes are shocked. Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png|"A thousand pardons, Your Majesty." Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png|"Empty teacup at four o' clock!" Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png|"I see it, honey bun!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Celestia's too modest to say anything about them overdoing it. Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png Party of One Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|"You must be here for..." Twilight reassuring Mrs. Cake S1E25.png|Ms.Cake working the till. Season two Lesson Zero Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png Twilight grinning S2E03.png Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png Secret of My Excess Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.PNG Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.PNG|The Cakes have sapphires to spare. Baby Cakes S02E13 - Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics.png|You think they're cute too, right? Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie singing S2E13.png Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png S02E13 - Play Time!.png Getting ready S02E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|The Cake family, all smiles. Cakes talking with Twilight S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Having high hopes. Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|Ok, weird. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|Maybe not. Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|Both Mr. and Mrs Cake have concerned expressions. Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake coming home S2E13.png|How bad is it? Mr. and Mrs. Cake hope Pinkie did well S2E13.png Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|Looking in on their children. Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png|Watching over their little ponies. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake wait in line for some cider. Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Mrs Cake hesitate S01E17.png|Mrs.Cake is uncomfortable. Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png|Ms.Cake watching with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S1E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png|"What happened to those two?" CMC somepony watching S2E17.png|Mrs. Cake can't figure it out. It's About Time S2E20 Ms.cake hose.png|Mrs. Cake filling the water tower. Ponyville Confidential The Cakes S2E23.png|The cakes with their crying kids. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie, The Cakes, and Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake looking at cake.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake admiring their work. Pinkie Talking About the Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|Happy, since Pinkie has agreed to take the cake. We better hurry S2E24.png Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|Watching Big Mac carrying the cake. Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png|Worried, for a reason Cakes shocked S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png|Nighty night Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 1). Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (2nd time) S2E24.png|Too much stress on poor Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 2). The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Mr. Cake hyperventilating S2E24.png|Mr Cake hyperventilating Mr. Cake Fainting (3rd time) S2E24.png|Third time's the charm (Cake faint count: 3). Category:Character gallery pages